Dark Past
by ImaginationIsAwesome123
Summary: HG & SS story line but all lot of plot twist it in. A Game/Manga/Anime attempt. It's in Silver POV. There will be SoulSilverShipping. 1st story. plz be nice :'( Bad summary just give it a chance. i will love you forever:)...not really sure what else to say about it just hope you enjoy rending it Rated T for language and some violence
1. Prolog

A/N: This is an updated of the 1st chapter

Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon, pokemon is owned by****Satoshi Tajiri**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1

A Beginning Of Adventures

~Prolong~

Love,

Love, it brings happiness, the one thing that money can't buy, and all that shit.

People who believe in "love" are all weak fools

All that love has brought me is Hatred, sorrow, pain and misery.

Most people would say that I'm an idiot or a heartless bastard, but if you had my life you would think the same thing.

If you're wondering what my name is *******chuckling*******

It's Silver, Silver Saito, and this is my story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***Bring bring***

A pokegear woke me from my dream, well more as a nightmare, night after night. Same dream all was same one, a memory from my childhood, well not so much of one, my end when I was 5, after that I had to grow up...fast, anyway moving on.

I roll out of bed and got ready for this day, train all my life for this day, I made a promise to myself when I was younger, before I was ship here in Johto.

I turn my head and saw my Sneasel sleeping in his usually coroners, don't know why for some reason he like coroners. Don't ask why I don't know myself.

"Hey" I said nudging him with my foot.

"Sne" He open his eyes a bit then fully the look up to see me standing over him.

"Come on we have to get to New Bark Town before sun rears" I said walking over to my belt that hold my pokemon. I put up one of the two pokeball pointed it at Sneasel.

"Return. You need your energy for later." I'm said calmly as usually. I put Sneasel back in his ball, I look at for a bit before putting it back on my belt then put it on.

"Goodbye Blackthorn, next stop New Bark, then becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this is Professor Elm lab, tsk pathetic." I mocked on the lab. I move my gazed my sight over to the right to see a girl, my age, slim, small, goofy pigtails, red shirt that stopped at her elbows, blue overalls, white knee high socks, red shoes, brown eyes, and a pathetically weak blue mouse thing behind her leg.

"What the hell do you want." I said a little annoyed at her.

"Huh... oh... err... sorry you just standing here like a stocker so I was just wo-" she never get the chance to finish her sentence when I got up, walk over to her and pushed her.

"It's none of your business so please. Get out!" I growl at her. She was really pissing me off and please before you say that was a dick move I pulled. Yes I know it was but frankly I don't give a shit what anyone says. It's my life and my choices.

"Hey! What was that for all I did was ask a question?!" she asks me.

"Look. I gave you fair warning stop being a stupid bitch and go away." I hiss at her angrily, God. She's being a dumbass on purpose.

I went back to my spot and she left in a fit. I turn my head again and saw the blue thing still there.

"What do you want?" I hiss at it

"Mar-ill" The thing cry and blast a bubblebeam at me.

"wha-AAHH" I cry and fall on to my back and that thing ran off somewhere.

"Man, that hurt." I groaned to myself and back to my spot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's time." I said and pull out two pokeballs from my belt throw it up in the air and my Sneasel and Nidoran came out of there pokeballs.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind on the window! Nidoran use Focus Energy then Double Kick right after Sneasel is done!" I commanded them and my Sneasel used his Icy Wind on the window and during it Nidoran was using Focus Energy then lead to a Double Kick to break the glass( A/N: I know that breaking a window is not that easy but it a story=D)Nidoran got into the lab with no problem until.

"What the?!" A man cries and saw my Nidoran using his puppy dog eyes look.

"Hey. How did you get in he-..."

Right then and there I threw a smoke bomb in the lab. Then all I heard was a explosion then all I saw was smoke. Sneasel and I climbed though the window.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The man cried. Then my Sneasel went behind him and knocked him out, Then I scooped up my Nidoran, Then got one of the three starters and get out of there.

I ran as far away for New Bark as I can the last thing I need is cops chasing after me...again.

Nidoran was back in his ball and Sneasel was out of his ball running like hell ,then all of a sudden I ran into something or someone

"oof" We both said at the same time falling to the ground.

"What the hell." I said getting up and the girl from before.

"YOU!" We'll both cry at the same time and got back up.

"What the hell do you want!?" I cry

"Nothing. Now I need to get to-"

"The Professor's lab." I finish her sentence for her.

"H-how d-did y-you kn-know?"She asks with a questioning look.

I pull out a pokeball and chuckled

"Let battle and find out, shall we."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hahaha! Cliff hangerX3


	2. Rivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did I will be VERY rich^.^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 2**

Rival**s**

"Let battle and find out, shall we." I said smirk at her pulling out the pokeball I stolen from Professor Elm's lab.

"How did you get in the lab in the first place?" The girl asks.

"That for me to know and you to find out."

"You climbed through the window didn't you."

"Like I said that for me to know and you to find out." I said to her. Then I toss the pokeball out on the battle flied and a blue and yellow-ish mole like pokemon came out of the pokeball.

"Cyndaquil!" the little fire type cries out and burst flames out of its back and look at the other side of the battle field. The girl took out a pokeball and throw it up in the air and a flash of light came out of the pokeball and dissipated when a green, 4 legged this came out of the pokeball.

"Chika!" the pokemoncries wiping its leaf on the top of its head around.

"You ready Chikorita!" The girl asks the pokemon. "Chik Chika!"The Chikorita chirping happily.

"Cyndaquil Flame Wheel NOW!" I commanded my pokemon to do. The Cyndaquil roll up into a ball the launched forward to the Chikorita for a direct hit.

"Chikorita Dodge!" the girl told her pokemon to do and the Chikorita jump out of the way of the Cyndaquill's Flame Wheel. TheCyndaquil landed on the ground, the fire dissipated and the Cyndaquil look up and seen the Chikorita lend on its feet and look at its opponent.

"Chikorita used Razor Leaf!" the girl commanded her pokemon to use. The Chikorita whipped its head and the Razor Leaf came after my Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil used Dig!" The Cyndaquil buried itself into the ground and the leaves just miss him and the Chikorita was looking around for the Cyndaquil then the pop out of the ground behind the green pokemon.

"Chikorita behind you!" the girl cried out to her pokemon. "Too late. Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel full power NOW!" I commanded my Cyndaquil to do. Cyndaquil launches forward to the Chikorita and got a direct hit. The Chikorita got knocked backwards and landed on its side.

"Chikorita come on you can to! Just get back up!" the girl praised her pokemon to keep on fighting. Just like I thoughtanother weakling.

"Praising your pokemon is just a sign of weakness." I said to her. Then the Chikorita got back up and stared down at the battle field ready to make the next move.

"Cyndaquil used SmokeScreen!" I commanded my pokemon to used then smoke came out of the pokemon mouth and blinded the grass pokemon.

"Chikorita!" the girl cried out in worried.

"Now Quick Attack!" I commanded. The Cyndaquil launched forward to the Chikorita and got a direct hit.

"Chikorita used PoisonPowder!"

Shit. The Chikorita launches a purple powder that hit the fire pokemon and the Cyndaquil got poisoned.

"You're doing ok for a weakling." I mock her

""Just wait untilI beat you!" the girl exclaimed to me.

"Let see that."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

How did this happen! HOW!? I defeated her Chikorita then she sent out her Marill and kicked my ass!

I returned my Nidoranback into its ball put it back on my belt. I shove my hands into my pockets and started to walk.

"That was a good battle there. By the way my name is Lyra." The girl said to me and held a hand out with a stupid smile on her face and her Marill on her shoulder.

"It's was beginners luck that you won. I'm still going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer." I said to her and walk away.

"Hey Silver!" The girl shouted out. My head whipped around. But how did she know. "What did you call me?" I ask her just to make sure I wasn't haring thing. "I call you Silver….That is your name right?" and in her hand was a card. I put shovel my hand into my pockets, searching though them then I realizes that was my trainer card that she is holding in her hands.

I walk up to her and stanch it out of her hands. "Don't talk stuff that doesn't belong to you." I scowled at her.

"Say you! You're the one won took an pokemon from the Professor!" she said rearing her voice a little. I roll my eyes and walk away. I hope in hell I do not have to see her again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"So this is the Sprout Towerthat everyone talk about."I said to my I thought I might as will do some training as we're here. After leaving Cherrygrove CityI battle weak trainers and weak pokemon, explore Dark Cave got a new pokemon and now it….5:30 oh well a little training never hunts.

I want in to the tower and saw that it was only be hold by apillar and it was moving…that sounds safe. I kept on walking and meet up with a monk.

"Aaa. So nice to see a new face here. I see you want to take are challenge." The monk said.

"Umm..ya." I reply back to him not really sure what to say about but hay it a challenge. Never turn one down.

"All you do is battle all the monk's and that you challenge the Elder." He example to me. Sounds easy.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I got to the top of the tower and bloody hell after I'm done here I'm never ever coming back here again. Bloody heights.

I saw the Elder alter battle all the other monk's I was finally got to him. I smirk now we have a challenge. I went up to the Elder to get this over so I can go back on solid ground.

"So we have a new challenger. Well made have your sir?" the Elder ask me. "Silver Saito." I said to the Elder. The Elder sound familiar at my what it just a name!

"Saito?Haven't heard that name in a while." The Elder said and thought for a bit then pull out a pokeball. "Well shell we begin." He smile at then I smirk then pull out my pokeball then throw it into the battle flied.

"Gastly!" I call out my ball of gas to the battle flied. "Go Bellsprout! The Elder call out the grass pokemon out.

"Bellsprout"

"Gastly-Gas"

"Shell we begin." The Elder said to me.

"Lets"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I return my pokemon. I have defended him with only one pokemon. I put the pokeball back on my belt and about to walk away.

"I admitted defend, your skills are indeed good, but you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war-"

"Shut it old man! You're only saying that cause you lose! Train your pokemon your way and I train mine my way." I hiss at him and turn around and saw that girl I battle earlier today.

"If I were you I will turn around just to the gym. This guy is too weak even you can beat him." I said to her then walk leaving to grab a room for the night.

"Wait! Silver! What do you that _I_can beat? Did you forget _who_ won are battle today?" She said with her arms crossed glaring at me. I shoot her a glared and his at her "That was only beginner's luck and not to mention that you're the one who slow me down. I would be far by now but no you had to stop for that battle that was my wasted of MY time. Now if can I want to get out of here and not want to see you again." Then I walk away after that hoping that I don't see her again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I was lying on my bed in the room I checked into for the night. My arms were cross behind my head, staring up at the ceiling in my boxers and baggy muscle shirt thinking of a starting to defeated the gym.

I stop for a minute and put up and starting to stared at my locket. It was a gold heart shaped locket on a silver chain with my dog tag on it.

'Don't worry I will get justice for you. He will pay for what he did to you. One way or another.' I started to my think about my past. My hand formed into a fist and lowers it down to my chest just above my heart. Still staring at the ceiling then I put up my pokegear to check the time and it was midnight. I put my pokegear down and turn off the lights and went sleep …. I hope.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

(Third Person P.O.V)

Elder Li was digging though old news paper articles. Where is it? Where is it?" he mumbled to himself then he came across what he was looking for "Here it is!" he cry and rand it and said "That why he look familiar. He was her son. The woman that was in that laboratory anted in Cinnabar Island from 13 years ago."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: hope you enjoy=3**


	3. Zephyr Badge

**A/N: Chapter 3 updated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did Ash won't be retarded, like seriously Ash been 10 since the 1990s.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention that in this story Lyra is 17 and Silver is 18!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 3**

**Zephyr Badge**

Crimson red flames everywhere. Burning wood falling from the roof to the ground. Everything being consume be the flames. A boy running though the fire in a panic.

"Mom!" The boy cried "Mom!" he cried again. Running around searching for his mother hopping that she is alive. Then he saw a body lying on the ground, his eyes widen at the seemed, he ran to the body to see that in fact that it was his mother. When he got to the body it was in a pool of blood. He fell to his knees, his jeans soaking in the blood.

"Mom!" the boy shaking his mom awake. "Silver!" a little girl cried. Silver whip his head around looking around from the girl's voice. All he seen was fire everywhere. 'No way out' he though to his self.

"Sil-ver" Silver looked down at his dying mother who was trying to talk to him. "Y-yes mom." He said. "P-promise. M-me s-some-thing." She said with a very weak voice. Silver grab her cold hand and look at her dead strange in the eye and said "Anything."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

(Silver's P.O.V)

I woke up for my dream, Patting heavy, swatting up a rainstorm. I bolted out of bed to the bathroom sink, turn on the cold water on and shaped it on my face to cool off. I turn off the water and I grip my hands on the sink and the cold water dropping off my face, patting a little now. Then I starting staring at the mirror then left the room I ranted and went out to of the Pokecenter and I was on the patio**( I don't know what Japan call its outside of there buildings)** and sat down, running my hand though my hair. Letting out a sigh and started to strange at the night sky. A full moon and lots of stars, to say myself it's a beautiful night.

'I had that dream again' I thought to myself. Then grab my locket and strange at it. Then brought it down to my chest and look back at the stars. "It's was thirteen years ago when that happen… and it still haunting me…" I whisper to myself closing my eyes. The trees rustling thought the wind. A quiet night this is but can't help that I keep having that for a reasoned…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Walking up to the gym's doors with Sneasel by my side and I look down to him and said "Remember the planned."

"Sne!" it nodded. "Good." I said in my usual cold tone of voice. With that we'll went through the gym's doors.

Walking in I saw no gym leader or battle flied. "Wondering where the Gym Leader is?" I was wandering to myself and then step on a paneled.

"Click"

"Huh? What th-"before I finish that sentence The planned shot upwards and stop then looked over and saw the Leader. "Well my quested was answer where the Gym Leader is but… WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS TOWN WITH HIGH BUILDINGS!" I mentalscammed in my mind.

"New challenger it seem eh. Made I get your name?" the Gym Leader ask me. "Silver Saito form Blackthorn." I answer him and he nodded. "Falkner is the name."he'll pull out a pokeball and thrown it up in the air and a Pidgey came out of it. "So enough of my chink chat. You came for a battle so a battle is what I will give you."

"Sounds good to me" I put out my Cyndaquil pokeball out and thrown up in the air and Cyndaquil came out on the battle flied facing the Pidgey.

"Pidgey used Wing Attack!" Falkner commanded his pokemon to useto attack my Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil Dodge it!" my pokemon jump out of the way as the Pidgey was diving in for the attack. The Pidgey pulled itself upwards, spinning around to face its victim.

"That was a smart move, but let if you can handed this! Pidgey use Gust!" Falkner told his Pidgey to use. Then the Pidgey started to flaps its wings violently. A gust of wind coming from the little Pidgey almost knotting me off my feet and Cyndaquil was trying to hold on for its dear life.

But the winds was too storage for Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil was sent flying.

"Cyndaquil!"

"QUILLL!" Cyndaquil was panicing while it was in the air, kinking and scramming like a 5 year old.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack!" Then the Pidgey dive in for another attack and got one in. Cyndaquil was knockout of the air and crash onto the ground.

"It's not over yet. Get back up and fight!" I yell at the Cyndaquil to do.

"Qui-ll" the Cyndaquil groaning in pain and slowly getting back up ready for battle.

"That's a wired way to treat your pokemon?" the Gym leader said in confused.

"Tch" I hiss at his words and tighten my jaw and snap my glace to the weak fire type pokemon who was on its feet.

"Cyndaquil use Quick Attack and don't fail me." I hiss at it and the Cyndaquil used Quick Attack andlaunch into the air with incredible speed, going after the Pidgey.

"Pidgey Dodge." Falkner smirk with his arm crossed. Thinking he had this battle hands down.

"Grab on to its wing!"

"Nani?!" Falkner cries out in surprise. The Cyndaquil grab onto the Pidgey and got onto back hanging on to it with all of its might.

"Pidgey! Shank it off!"

"Cyndaquil hang on and use Ember!" I yell at the Cyndaquil to do.

The Pidgey was freaking out while the Cyndaquil was hanging on not wanting to let go and powering up for an Ember. But then the Cyndaquil launch a fireball at the Pidgey back.

The Pidgey let out a scream and crash into the ground and Cyndaquil landed on its feet. The foe Pidgey had been defeated.

Falkner returns his Pidgey back into its pokeball and put it back on his belt. "Now you will face my best pokemon! Go Pidgeotto!" Falkner cries out and throws the pokeball out on the battle flied and then a Pidgeotto came onto the battle flied. "Pidge-otto!" the Pidgeotto out a blood thirstyroar to the Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel!" I told my Cyndaquil to do and the Cyndaquil launch into the air in a ball of fire to hits its target.

"Dodge." Falkner said coolly then the Pidgeotto move to the side and Cyndaquil kept on going strange up into the air and the fire disappeared from it.

"Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace!" Falkner told his pokemon to do. The bird shoots up into the air to attack the helpless pokemon in the air. The Pidgeotto went for the kill and attack the fire mouse**(I don't see how it's a mouse but if they say it's a moose then it's a mouse) **and the Cyndaquil made a crash landing into the ground.

"Well well look likes your Cyndaquil is unable to battle." Falkner mocked me while Cyndaquil was slowly getting up ready for more.

"It's not over unite I say it's over." I hiss at him then glared at my Cyndaquil.

"Use Flame Wheel NOW!" I commanded my pokemon to use. The Cyndaquil launch forward in a fire ball to attack the Pidgeotto.

"Aerial Ace." Falkner said coollywhile smirking.

"Nani?!"

The bird pokemon dive in for the attack and strike the fire type pokemon.

"Cyndaquil use Ember!" I told my pokemon to use as a last resort. The Cyndaquil spat a fire ball and got a direct hit in the face.

"Wing Attack Pidgeotto!" the Pidgeotto shoat foreword though the fire ball and attack the helpless pokemon and the Cyndaquil made a crash landing into the ground. Cyndaquil is unable to battle.

"So. That all you got?" Falkner mocked me while I return my Cyndaquil back into its ball. I turn to my Sneasel and it nodded its head and jump into the battle field.

"A Sneasel huh? Pidgeotto use Roost!" Pidgeotto told his Pidgeotto to do and heal itself.

'Shit. This is not good.' I thought to myself.

"Pidgeotto use Wing Attack!" the bird pokemon dive in for the attack.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!" the Sneasel shoot a bone chilling wind at the Pidgeotto. The bird pokemon got one of its wings frozen and the Pidgeotto started felling to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Agility." The Sneasel ran forward for the felling bird pokemon.

"Now Slash!" then the Sneasel slash the bird pokemon taking the win from the Gym Leader.

"Look like you won kid." Falkner said while returning his Pidgeotto.

"It seems" I said

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I was walking towards to the Slowpoke Well in a rush after the news I receive.

**/\/\/FLASHBACK\/\/\**

I was looking at a wanted poster of me in the Pokecenter while my pokemon were being healed.

"Hey. Have you heard the news lately?" One guy said to his bubby. "Ya about Team Rocket?" my maid stop.

'There back but why? How?' I thought to myself about the news.

"Excuse me. But you're pokemon are heal." Nurse Joy said to me breaking me out of my daze. I gave a quick nod and left the building.

**/\/\/END-OF-FLASHBACK\/\/\**

I had my Cyndaquil, Sneasel and Nidoran out of there pokemon and looking around. "Now. What to do?" I said to myself

"Ma-rill" a pokemon whimpered. I turn around and saw a blue, fat, mouse pokemon. An evil smile grows on my face as I got a plan in motion.

"Guys," I said to my pokemon when they got ready to attack the pokemon.

"Go get it."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Ok I realize that I'm bad at update but better than the last one but I only have one computer in my house so ya**

**I find it funny that for the battle to the end of the chapter the song I have been listing to is "Closer To You" by Adelitas Way o.0 that really a battle song but oh well ^.^**

**And yes I use Japanese in this storyXP**

**So hope you enjoy=3**


	4. Team Rocket Pt I

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did the anime will have better battles=P**

**This was finish yesterday but didn't have the time to update. So happy b-late SoulSilverShipping Day!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 4**

**Team Rocket Pt. I **

**The Deal**

(Silver P.O.V)

"Marill!" a girl cries and I smirk. 'I knew it.' I thought to myself with the Marill trying to break free from the Sneasel that had a type graces on it.

Then the Marill brock frees from the Sneasel and ran away from the black weasel pokemon to go after it trainer. "Marill!" the girl cry happily to see her Marill but then like a cat when it sees it's pray, prunes on the Marill and got a hold on the blue pokemon and it claws up against the Marill trout.**(Where ever that is on a Marill?)**

"N-no w-way." she stutter as I came out from hiding. "Should a shaped that this belong to you." I mocked her with a smirk on my face and her eyes widen when she saw me.

"Sil-ver?" her continued to stutter like the weakly she is. I chuckle.

"But why?" she spook quietly. I chuckle evilly at her words. "Well let say that I was minding my own business and then your Marill here came along." I exempted to her.

"Give her back!" the girl yells at me.

"Lyra!" before I could answer her a boyish voice called her name. The girl head shaped back to the boy who runs up to us. The boy had greenish, grayish hair, a yellow long sheaved shirt with a light green t-shirt with dark green around the edges, with brash pants, and the boy also had glasses.

"Lyra wha…Who are you?" the boy ask me and I gave him the coldest glanced I could give anyone in my life. "That none of your business… four eyes" I shaped at him for some reason I hated him.

"Khoury. I can handing this." Lyra said to the boy then turn to me. "Now. Why won't you give back my Marill?" Lyra whined at me.

"Isn't it simple?" I smirk at her.

"Wh-what?" she stutter.

"You'll will come with me and defeat Team Rocket and proofed that you're not some weakling." I mocked her.

Her eyes winded at my deal. It was worked with me or she'll never get to see Marill again.

"I'm coming with you!" the boy with glasses said to Lyra.

"No. You stay out of this." I hiss at the boy who was really starting to piss me off.

"Alright. I'll go with you but just don't hurt her." She whimpers. I smirk at her weakness.

"Perfect."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

We'll were at Slowpoke Well entranced and I stop and turn to her and said "Ladies first." Letting her go first.

"No. you go first so I know I won't be screwed over by you." She hiss at me. "Aww. You don't trust me. Smart girl," I mocked her. "Or we could let the pokemon go first then I will go then you." I said and with that Sneasel, Marill, Pigtails and I went into the well.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Slowpokes were everywhere in Slowpoke Well **(No. Never notice-_-)**

When we went thought the cave. Saw Slowpokes with their tails cut off and something else that just feel up with anger.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Wow… 500+ words o.0 Sorry that it was a really short chapter but I got writer's blockD'''X. and I was reading the Pokemon Adverted because I'm that cool^.^ and I wanted to get more ideas for this story=P and I needing to post this up because I didn't want you guys piss off at me=3**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. So see you next timeXD **


	5. Team Rocket Pt II

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon sadly.**

**A/N: Updated of Chapter 5 **

**I put an poll up for you guys for the next chapter=) **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Recap: "Alright. I'll go with you but just don't hurt her." She whimpers. I smirk at her weakness.**

"**Perfect."**

**/\/~^.^~\/\**

**When we went thought the cave. Saw Slowpokes with their tails cut off and something else that just feel up with anger. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 5**

**Team Rocket Pt. II**

**Vs. Proton**

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Anger.

Anger was the only emotion that I was feeling at this moment. But how? Why? How did they get back and why are they back... I.. I thought they were over years ago. is he really back...

Back to my life once again.

"Silver do you see what they doing." Lyra said to me but I wasn't even listening, my focus was on the young man with the blue green hair. Wearing the team rocket outfit with a white item belt,**(I don't even what to call it) **white boots that reach the bottom of his knees with a orange stripped on them, white gloves that all most reach his shoulders that also had a orange stripped on them and a black hat.

I grab Lyra and dragged her behind some rocks to make sure the Rocket's didn't see us.

"Ok, any bright ideas?" I ask her. she look so clueless "Well..err.. we can desalted them." Lyra suggest. I slap my face then slowly drag it down face. "You got to be shitting me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ok, we have to frigid out how to get pass them and to that guy." I said to her pointing at the Rocket with the blue-green hair. Lyra didn't know what do... tippy weakly. Then I pull out a pokeball and throw it and my Cyndaquil came out.

" Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel!" the Rocket's turn around when my Cyndaquil come in with a Flame Wheel. The Rocket send out there Zubat's, Rattata's, and there Ekans's to battle.

"Sneasel go!" Sneasel who was standing beside me the whole time jump into battle and used Icy wind on the Zubat's while Cyndaquil was using Flame Wheel on the Rattata's and Ekans's.

"Pigtails, take out the Executive!" I told her to do then dodge out of the way from the Icy wind, Poison Stings attack.

"Gotcha." Lyra said then went after the Rocket Executive to take him out .

'Two pokemon aren't going to enough' I thought to myself. I took out another pokeball "Go Nidoran!" I throw the pokeball and the poison type pokemon came out and went into battle.

"Use Peck!" My Nidoran dive into battle and used peck on the Ekans's, Sneasel taking out the Zubat's with an Icy wind, and Cyndaquil taking care of the Rattata's.

After the weak, persistent pokemon were knock out I continue on with my mission. 'I better see if Pigtails is alright...' my mind stop when I realize who Pigtail was battle. the Executive was Proton?! but how he was just a richly when the last time I saw him?!

Proton just smirk at me when he saw me. "Well hello Silver sorry we can't talk but I got a run." he said when he pull out a smoke ball, drop it then the cave was engulfed with smoke when it cleared they were gone. Lyra ran to the Slowpokes with their tails cut off and I went my way to my next challenge, the Alzalea town Gym.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: This was original going to be one chapter but life just got to me but since it summer I have time(well..this week anyway.) **

**See you next time=D **


	6. Hive Badge

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Pokemon belong to ****Satoshi Tajiri**

**A/N: Gym battle chapter, I think you guys deserted it or all the review I got for this story=3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 6**

**Hive Badge**

(Silver P.O.V)

I was walking down to the Gym to get my next badge and move on to the next Gym town. As I walk into the gym I saw it was some forest type theme I smirk knowing this is in the bag.

Then I saw a kid with purple colour hair and eyes and wearing green camp counsellor outfit with a yellow tie, white knee high socks, and brown shoes and had an bug net with him standing under the tree at the back of the gym.

"Hi ya! Bugsy is the name and I'm the Gym Leader of this Bug Gym!" He said happily

'...Bugs!? I have to face bugs are you shitting me!' I mental scammed.

"Silver Saito from Blackthorn," I told him and then pull out a pokeball and throw it up in the air. "Zubat stand by for battle!"

"bat!" The blind little, big ear bat made it battle cry flapping its blue and purple wings.

"Scyther Go!" Bugsy send out a green overgrow praying mantis with to sharp sworn like arms and had cream colour wings.

"Scyther!" The pokemon made it cry.

"Zubat Supersonic!" Zubat made an ear bleeding shriek and trying to ignore the painful ringing in my ears.

"Scyther dodge then used U-turn!" With incurable speed, it turn the Supersonic into nothing and hit my Zubat dead on and the bat landed on the ground.

"Zubat! Can you do anything right!" I yell at my Zubat then saw the Scyther want back to its pokeball.

"What the hell just happen!" I yell at the Gym Leader and Bugsy gave a smile.

"It's call U-turn, it a bug type move that after striking the opponent the pokemon switch with another pokemon in the party, Metapod Go!" Bugsy send out an green cocoon pokemon.

"Metapod." it said and Zubat started to get back up and started to fly into the air again.

"Zubat used Wing Attack and don't fail me!" I hiss at it and the Zubat went straight in with glowing white wings and got an critical hit and the Metapod.

"Scyther your up!" Bugsy call out and send out the Scyther again. My hands turn into fists and my blood boiled "Zubat used Wing Attack and don't fuck up this time!" I commanded it to used.

The Zubat wing started to glow and went in for the kill. "Scyther you use Wing Attack to!" Bugsy commanded his Scyther to used and the pokemon went straight ahead to take out my Zubat. The two pokemon were laying attacks on each other but no damage was happen "Zubat! Get just one hit in you stupid fucking pokemon!" I yell at it with anger in my voice and the Zubat went in for another attack but then.

"Scyther use U-turn!" the pokemon came in for another attack and my stroked my Zubat and my came crashing into the ground and was knocking out Zubat and the Scyther with back to its pokeball.

I return my Zubat to its ball and put back on to my belt and pull out another. "Sneasel you're up!" I send out the black weasel type pokemon into battle.

"Sne-sel" The pokemon call out. "Go Kakuna!" Bugsy send out an yellow cocoon pokemon.

"Kakuna use Harden!" The yellow cocoon was raising its defence.

"Tch, Sneasel use Slash!" The Sneasel went in with incredible speed and with its claws it slash the Kakuna but the Kakuna got right back up.

"What?!"

"I raise its defence, any trainer should know that." Bugsy mock me. "Fine then how about this, Sneasel use Icy Wind!" I commanded it to use. Sneasel let out an frosty wind hitting the Kakuna and knocking it out.

Bugsy pull out an pokeball and throw it into the battle field and that fucking Scyther came out.

"Scyther use Slash!"

"Sneasel counter it with Slash!" the Scyther came in with an killer intent to attack Sneasel but Sneasel counter it with it Slash with the two pokemon clash it out with Scyther swords like arms betting block by Sneasel claws and vice verse.

"Scyther end this with U-turn!" the Scyther went in for the U-turn with its incredible speed to attack my Sneasel.

"Sneasel dodge it!" Sneasel try to jump out of the way but it was too late Scyther got a critical hit on Sneasel. Sneasel went flying backward and crash into the wall and fell face first into the ground.

I whipped my head around to see Sneasel on the ground "Sneasel!" I cry out and ran up to the pokemon.

"Sne." Sneasel groaned in pain and slowly getting back up and keenly on one knee and huffing and puffing in exhaustion. I back up to let Sneasel do what it does best... Battle until the very end.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!" the black weasel pokemon let out a frosty wind attack but the Scyther use it arms to block the attack.

"Scyther use Slash!" The pokemon well in for one last attack and got an hit knocking the Sneasel to the side and knocking it out.

I stood there shock see my Sneasel fainted in fronted of me, see one of your first pokemon laying there not knowing that- I push that thought away and return it to its ball and pull out another one.

'Remember, there tools _not _friends' I thought to myself then throw out the pokeball I had in my hand. "Cyndaquil go!" I call out my fire type.

"Quil!" the pokemon cry out and bursting the flames out of it back.

"Scyther use Slash!" Bugsy told his pokemon to do and the Scyther came in for the kill. "Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel!" the pokemon turn into a fireball and went after the pokemon. The Scyther use it arms to block it stopping my pokemon attack.

"This end he-"

"Ember now!"

"What!?" Cyndaquil spat out an fireball and getting the Scyther in the face and got a critical hit and the Cyndaquil jump out of the way and landed on its feet. The Scyther went on one knee and relaying that the pokemon was burn.

"Scyther use U-Turn!" the pokemon came in to finish this. "Cyndaquil dodge it!" the Cyndaquil jump out of the way "Flame Wheel now!" the Cyndaquil turn into an fireball and hit the Scyther in the side.

"Scyther no!" Bugsy cries out and the bug pokemon fainted and wined the battle for me. Bugsy return his pokemon.

"Well, look like you won." Bugsy said with a smile then walk up to me and handed me the badge. "You earn this, the Hive Badge." he said

"Whatever." was all I then when I was about to leave my Cyndaquil started to glow. "What?" I questioned it then the pokemon started to grow and skinnier the pokemon stop glowing and it was a new pokemon.

"Wow! Your Cyndaquil evolve into a Quilava!" Bugsy said happily.

"Whatever."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After my win at the Gym, I went to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon and when I was outside of the center I had Sneasel out of its pokeball because it never want to be in it. I looked down at him and said.

"Don't sacred me like that again, you know you're one of the thing I have left of her." I said to it then walk off trying to forget the painful members.

I was walking to the Ilex forest to go to the next gym town then that when I saw them, Pigtails and Four eyes.

The kid with the glasses turn around and saw me and didn't look very happy to see me. "Hey! You're the one who kidnap Lyra's Marill!" Four eyes accuse me of which was kind of true.

Lyra turn around to see who Four eyes was yelling about. "oh, Hello Silver." she said and I saw an pokemon egg in her arms. the egg was white with red and blue shapes on it.

'When did she get that?' I thought to myself but push that thought and pull out an pokeball. "I wanted to see how stronger you have gotten since are last battle." I said to her and send out my Gastly to go into battle.

"Very well." Lyra said and send out an pink sheep thing.

Now it begins.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I know the ending was crap but oh well I just wanted to get this chapter done and get the 2nd chapter of my other story done.**

**hope you enjoy**


End file.
